Alice au pays des Groseilles
by Emala
Summary: Faut juste que tu soyes pas Américain et que t'aime pas Alice aux pays des merveilles pour lire ça!
1. Le poney magique

Alice au pays des Groseilles

Par moi!

Chapitre 1

Il était une fois, dans un grand prés, un petit garçon qui se nommait Alice. Il pique-niquait avec son père, Giselda, et sa tante, Gérardin. Sa mère était hélas décédée, mais ils ont emporté ses cendres avec eux aux cas ou que leur maison recevrait un avion terroriste car elle était grande. Après tout, ils étaient américains!

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Alice avait fait fondre le pot de cendre de sa mère en jouant au golf! C'est alors qu'un poney magique passa par là. Alice décida de le suivre. Et puis le poney magique rentra dans un trou de 1 centimètre par 3,9287419876329876863912 centimètres. Il y était écrie : «Attention Alice, si tu y pénètre, tu vas le regretter! ». Mais Alice comme un con rentra quand même dans le trou. Il l'a effectivement regretté, il était rendu dans un cours de religion! En plus, le professeur étant très expérimenté dans le domaine de la reproduction, en parlait dans les moindres détails. Alice terrorisé décida de partir à la 3,9287419876329876863912ème vitesse. Malheur! Il était enchaîné!

Le poney magique lui donna une potion. Sur l'étiquette il y était écrie « American Size ». Ça lui a pris une heure pour comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il la boit et que en la buvant, il grossirait tellement que le collet attaché a là chaîne briserais. En plus c'était marqué à l'endos! Alors il la but. Hélas aucune différence, il était déjà american size! Le poney magique étant découragé, fit de la pisse acide sur les chaînes pour qu'elles puisses fondre. Une fois fondu, Alice suiva le poney pour savoir ce qu'on lui réserve!...

À suivre…


	2. Le dieu de toute pis de rien

Alice aux pays des Groseilles

Toujours par moi!

Chapitre 2

Alice se retrouva maintenant dans la forêt INÉDITE. Dans cette forêt on pouvait rencontrer des arbres, du gazon et même de l'air. Alice était terrorisé à l'idée de rencontrer de l'air. Il n'en avait jamais vu! Mais il était poussé par la curiosité de poursuivre le poney magique alors il prit sont courage à 3 bras et pénétra dans la forêt…

Il affronta des branches, des mouches à marde et même des papillons pour pouvoir suivre le poney! Mais il le perdit de vu… Alors il pleura comme un fife durant… ummm… trois ou quatre heures je dirais! Ensuite il pleura comme un bébé durant 3 minutes jusqu'à ce que un flamant rose, qui était vraiment écoeuré de l'entendre, apparaissa. Mais on ne lui voyait que la tête! Alice lui demanda avec une voie tremblante :

- Êtes vous de l'air?

Le flamant rose lui répondit :

- Non, je ne suis pas.

- Alors qui êtes-vous? lui demanda le garçon.

- Le dieu de toute pis de rien, je suis. lui répondit-il.

- Ah! Pouvez-vous m'aider à retrouver un poney magique?

- Je ferais, pourquoi ça? lui demanda-t-il. Et puis, toi, qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Alice et je recherche le poney magique car je suis curieux.

- Ummm… Premièrement pour retourner chez toi, tu le recherches et puis deuxièmement, les garçons avec un nom pareil, je ne les aide pas! Nice try!

Et puis le flamant rose disparu en laissant le garçon seul et désespéré…

À suivre…


	3. De la marijuana parlante

Alice au pays des Groseilles

Encore par moi!

Chapitre 3

Alice décida alors de continuer son chemin, seul, désespéré et en manque! Disons que le cours de religion lui avait très inspiré… Alors il hésita entre eum eum se faire du fun ou bien continuer son chemin. Il prit la deuxième option de peur de se faire voir. Après tout, quelqu'un lui avait raconté que Dieu est partout à son tout jeune âge! Mais quel miracle! Un bar de danseuse se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt! Bien sûr, il décida d'y rentrer. Mais qu'en on est american size, on rentre pas partout! Alors il resta bloqué dans le cadre de porte…

Heureusement que le poney magique passa par la et lui donna une potion « Ant Size ». Il la but et devint gros comme un mouton. La potion n'avait pas donné son effet optimal à cause de sa grosseur! Alors le poney continua sont chemin et Alice le suivit.

Ils étaient à présent rendus dans un champ de marijuana parlante! Et en plein milieu du champ il y avait un buisson de groseilles. Le petit garçon décida d'abandonner la poursuite du poney pour aller voir le buisson. Les plants de marijuana lui criait : « NON N'Y VA PAS, VIENT NOUS FUMER À LA PLACE! ». Le garçon était prit dans un dilemme… Qu va-t-il choisir?...

À suivre…


	4. Le buisson de groseilles

Alice au pays des Groseilles

Toujours et encore par moi!

Chapitre 4

Il décida tout de même d'aller voir le plant de groseilles car si il fumerait, il aurait encore moins de chances de retrouver son poney magique. Les groseilles aussi elles étaient parlantes! Alice les entendait en train de se chuchoter! Alors il leurs demanda :

- Avez-vous vu un poney magique par hasard?

Elles lui répondirent :

- Oui, il est venue nous voir pour qu'on le télé porte au pays des groseilles!

- Pouvez-vous m'y en mener? questionna Alice.

- Oui, mais il faudra d'abord que tu récites « Oushamoungatroquatriquoscolamateralonoamaleirmspoteamelalkosmatjisamo » avec une peppermints sous la langue! elles ont dit.

-Oushamououngatroquatriquoscolamateralonoamaleirmspoteamelalkosmatjisamo! récita Alice avec une peppermint sous la langue.

Les plantes mouraient de rire et le petit garçon leur demanda :

- Pourquoi vous riez?

-Parce que c'était juste pour RIRE DE TA GUEULE POUAHAHAHAHAH! Dirent elles.

Le petit garçon, qui n'avait totalement rien compris de ce qui se produisait, leur redemanda si elles pouvaient le télé porté. Les groseilles se mirent à rire de plus belle en disant :

- T'ES TROP CON! LE PAYS Des GROSEILLES NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT POUAHAHAHAH!

- C'est pas le titre de l'histoire? demanda le petit garçon.

- Oui mais fallais que sa finisse par eille et que sa l'aie pas de but, un peu comme toi dans le fond. ont-elles répondu.

- Mais si je n'ai pas de buts, comment sa je suis le héro de l'histoire?

- LE HÉRO? POUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Non mais franchement, tu es juste dans l'histoire pour qu'on puisse rire de ta yeule!

Alice commença a pleuré et à s'endormir…

À suivre…


	5. Le cauchemard la fin

Alice au pays des Groseilles

Devinez par qui…

Chapitre 5

Alice ce réveille subitement… au motel Royal. Ouf ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Alice se maria avec Giralda (qui est un nomme) et eu… aucun enfant. Il mourut subitement en se battant avec de l'air en -29217629861987628 avant J.C.

**FIN**

Jean Coutu (ou Jean Charest, c'est à votre choix ))

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser au près de tout les fans de Alice aux pays des merveilles mais pas au près des Américains! Et puis sachez que tout est ma pure imagination (sauf la passe de Dieu est partout)et que si c'est vous me dites que c'est un fait réel, vous en avez pris une méchante bonne! Un autre est en route. Vous pourrez le retrouver dans la section : Anime---> Sailormoon --->French---> Sailor Marde.

Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires!


End file.
